1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a torque support connectable between a first housing of a drive unit and a second housing of a driven unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
German reference DE 40 21 054 C2 discloses a prior art torque support made from plastic which is arranged between the housing of a wheel block and the housing of a gear unit. One side of the torque support is connected to the wheel block housing and the other side is connected to the gear unit housing such that the torque support is fixed with respect to rotation relative to both the wheel block housing and the gear unit housing. The torque support has a flange with bore holes for the connection to the wheel block housing. The flange may be fastened to an appropriate surface at the wheel block housing by fastening elements such as screws. The connection of the torque support to the gear unit is effected by an outer ring formed at the torque support with an internal toothing. An inner ring arranged on the gear unit housing with a corresponding external toothing may be inserted into the outer ring. A clamping band around the outer ring is used to press the toothings together to produce a positive connection between the inner and outer rings without play.
The above prior art torque support has had extensive success. However, it is disadvantageous that a ring with a correspondingly elaborate external toothing must be provided at the gear unit housing.